I Bet They Are
by Serigala.Kitsune.Veri
Summary: Kakuzus hears a conversation that gives him an idea my first yaoi fan-fiction,it came from a dream,wrote in studyhall.rated M for later chapters yeah,other pairing in here,and criticism acceapted


I originally got this idea in a dream and wrote it in study hall over the course of 5 days :)… ok I would like to thanks my friend Sarah who originally read this, blushed and said "wow", jinxedpixie who gave me the go-head and confidence to write this on here -hugs you and gives another plushie-, and mangalover1 who also gave me an idea for this and another story I might post, and all those people who wrote kakuxhidan fanfictions on here Also, this is my first attempt at writing a -cough-mature-cough- yaoi so if I don't get everything write feel free to give criticism -hugs you guys to-

Also I warn you the P.O.V might get a little confusing at times but that is just how I write so try and follow along as best ya can, and it really has no beginning and shall be placed over a few chapters yeah

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..

I Bet They Are

"I bet they are yeah." said Deidara from his place on Sasori's lap

"No way Kakuzu and Hidan would never be together. Besides they hate each other with a passion." Replied Kisame

"That's true, whenever their together they just yell and try and kill each other, and when their apart there just asses in general." Added the ever calm Itachi.

"Well we all can't be as loving as you two Kisame hmm"

"Hush brat, but I have to agree Kakuzu and Hidan wouldn't get to together even if they were the last people on this planet."

"Hmph" was all Deidara said, he stuck his three tongues out and walked out of the living room like a pissed female.

"He can act like such a woman at times" muttered Sasori as he got up to follow and comfort his pissed pyromaniac.

At that thought Sasori started to run after Deidara.

"He better not blow up one of my puppets again, or there'll be hell to pay."

This left a very confused Kisame and Itachi in the living room, wondering why the scorpion didn't kill the bomber when he first blew a puppet up.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Kakuzu's Room**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'_Hmm, so they don't think Hidan and me would be together' _thought Kakuzu from his place of watching the cameras located throughout the base

'_For a bunch of S-ranked criminals they sure are stupid, I mean the only ones to notice them were Zetsu witch was no surprise, Hidan witch was a surprise, and Tobi witch just shocked me.'_

Kakuzu looked at the immortal who was sleeping on his bed, and a plan started to form in his head. Walking over to him he looked down and while kicking him said

"Wake up you little Zealot "

"What the hell you fucking money-whore?" shouted a groggy Hidan, while clutching at his stomach "Can't you fucking see I'm trying to get some fucking sleep you fucking dumb-ass." Hidan yelled, his anger making the sentence nothing but cuss words.

"Shut the hell up Hidan and come here." Grabbing Hidans chin Kakuzu yanked down his mask, pulled Hidan by the chin up, and crushed their lips together, while tangling his hand roughly in the others hair.

"Mmm Kazu." moaned Hidan, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's neck, now momentarily forgetting why he was angry in the first place. Breaking the kiss Kakuzu keened away from Hidan while still keeping the immortal on his lap.

"Why the fuck did you stop Kazu?" Murmured Hidan with slightly hazy pink eyes

Kakuzu choose to ignore him

"good now that you've calmed down, I've got something to tell you" he leaned down and whispered into Hidans ear for a few moments, and when he finally pulled away they were both smiling maliciously

"Kakuzu you evil bastard, I didn't know you could think of something like that."

"I get it from you my sweet **Hi-chan**, always pulling pranks on the other members" Kakuzu said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hidan scowled at the use of his of-so-hated nickname Kakuzu had invented for him. His eyes then flashed with a little fear but with a lot of excitement, and eagerness.

'_Ah so he did get the meaning of it.'_

"Then lets give them a fucking show worth seeing." The masochist replied happily

"And I've already got the person to start with in mind" Kakuzu chuckled evilly.

"Kazu you are an evil bastard." Hidan said while pulling the stitched nins lips softly to his "but that's why I love you." He ran his tongue over Kakuzu's sensitive stitches, causing the other to shudder to shudder lightly.

"Let me show you how evil I can get" Kakuzu replied pulling Hidan back onto the bed, while taking off their clothes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.

sorry this is all I could write but I'm in the computer lab at my school, and that should say it all ,x I'll try and write more next time yeah.


End file.
